Question: 59 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 3 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $59 + 3$ cars. $59 + 3 = 62$ cars.